Don't Leave
by Pri-ThePuppeteer
Summary: Yamamoto is so busy that he doesn't pay attention to his boyfriend and this is starting to create doubts in Gokudera's head. Part 1/3.


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hetman Reborn or anything to do with it. I just use the characters for my own fun, in this case, for the fun of the birthday girl.

Title: Don't Leave

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy.

Pairings: Yamamoto x Gokudera, 8059

Summary: Yamamoto is so busy that he doesn't pay attention to his boyfriend and this is starting to create doubts in Gokudera's head.

A/N:

I am so SORRY! This chapter should have been out months ago! Here *gives a ChibiYamamoto and Gokudera plushie*

This is a gift for o.O Cee O.o

jejeje n_n¡ Happy Halloween...?

Beta by Cee

* * *

**Don't Leave **

Yamamoto and Gokudera were dating for several months now and in a few more they were going to complete a year of going out.

Who would know? That the guardian of the Storm who, everybody thought, didn't had eyes for no one except for the tenth boss of Vongola would actually fall in love with the freak guy of the baseball, the guardian of the rain, Yamamoto Takeshi, and would be correspond too!

But like all other relationship they also have some problems to overcome, just that they hadn't had one until now. It had all start when Gokudera started to see less and less his Boyfriend. Yamamoto was getting to busy with baseball club and the double part time job that he haves; the sushi shop of his father and a part time job at the supermarket.

Gokudera started to suspect that something wasn't right, but decided to give it a rest for the time being.

It was the first week of winter and everybody were nicely covered from foot till head, because even if it was winter they still had classes and jobs to attend to.

The Vongola Guardians were at the roof of the school, they were there in this cold climate because Reborn had joined them for a quick meeting.

-That's all for today- said the little boy before he left the place through a balloon (don't ask, its Reborn fault to do weird things)

-Takeshi wait- The Storm Guardian catches the Rain before he could leave like the others.

-Yeah? – He turns with one of his brightest smile at his boyfriend – It's something wrong?-

-No!... There is nothing wrong… I… Just thought that…- Hayato looks at the floor with obvious blush in his cheeks- I… You… _Damn it! It's not like we never went out, we had been together for… for… It's going to be a year… _- When he realizes this he blushes harder.

- Mm? What you want to say, Hayato?- Takeshi asks getting little close to the others face.

- ¡Let's go out! _Yeah, that's a nice way to ask your boyfriend out, scream at his face_ – He thought realizing how close was the other so he stepped back -¿¡ Why are you so close! –He turned the face blushing even more.

-Jajaja you look cute, Hayato- Takeshi leaves a quick kiss in the forehead of the grey hair and wonders how more red he could get, giggling at the thought.

-Argh! Don't tell that I am cute! I am a GUY! And don't kiss me out of nowhere, and don't laugh!- He gives a light punch at Takeshi's chest knowing that that will just make the other guy laugh even more – So… Tomorrow…-

-I am sorry, but tomorrow I have practice- Takeshi said suddenly, cutting whatever Hayato had to say- I must leave now- Before leaving he left a soft kiss on the forehead again and said -See you later!-

_-How much late…?-_Hayato thought looking at the back of his… Of Yamamoto disappearing through the door of the roof

It was the coldest winter ever in Japan; at least that was what Hayato thought, looking at the clouded sky.

He was walking close by were the baseball team practice, even if Takeshi couldn't go out with him today at least he can spend the rest of the day watching how the other gets….-_Stop! What am I thinking? Argh this happens when you spend a lot of time with Dino and Ryouhei! Stupid pervert ideas just come from nowhere… But the one who is really to blame is that stupid baseball freak with his hot body sweating and… argh! Stop it! Have a control of yourself, damn it!_- Gokudera let his back rest on the closest tree, covering his face with one hand for calm him down and wait till the red color of his face got away before going after his boyfriend.

After 5 minutes he started to walk again noticing something when he was getting close by the baseball practice area and that was… That nobody was there –What the…? - Gokudera frowned looking the place in all the directions; maybe they left early or it was canceled, but a little feeling was starting to bug him.

When he turned around for search any teammate that might still be around he found the last person he thought to see, the head of the disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyouya.

-What are you doing here, herbivore? The school is closed-

-_And what about you?... Argh, don't have time for this!_- He chooses not to ask that, it was better to get out from there soon – Yeah… Where is the baseball team, didn't they have practice today?-

Hibari looked at him with a frown, bringing up his famous weapons – Are you mocking me? –

-What! No!- Gokudera started to step back for each step the other one gave – The stupid freak of baseball told me that he had practice today!-

Hibari stopped putting the dots together and smirk maliciously –Problems in heaven – he said before turning for leave.

-Pro… Hey!-

-There weren't any practice programmed for today- and with that he turned a corner.

-There… Wasn't a practice...? For today… From the begging…- Gokudera whispered for him, trying to understand what just happened. He clenched his hands into fists. Biting his lower lip sobbing, though no one was there he will not give the baseball freak a taste of it or pour tear for his loss because the loss did not deserve it ...

* * *

YaaaY Finally I finished this! *cries out of joy* It's for you! Ayame! – n3n kisses! lol


End file.
